Jump Super Stars
| genre = 2D versus fighting | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = DS card | requirements = | input = }} is a 2D fighting game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo. The game was released on August 8, 2005 in Japan and accompanied the release of a red Nintendo DS. ''Jump Ultimate Stars, the sequel to Jump Super Stars, has been released in Japan as of November 23, 2006. Gameplay Jump Super Stars features characters from the Weekly Shonen Jump manga magazine in Japan. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. Koma (panel) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of koma: help koma, support koma and battle koma. * Help koma are only one square large. They'll boost up or help players in the game, but they will not appear on Battle Screen. * Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. * Battle koma are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the deck maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Locations Jump Super Stars features 32 locations and stages; there is a level for each manga that has one of its characters in the game (either battle, support, help, or any other kind of character). Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Super Stars. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the games. * Black Cat ** Eve is a selectable character. * Bleach ** Ichigo Kurosaki is a selectable character. * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ** Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Don Patch are selectable characters. * Buso Renkin ** Kazuki Muto is a selectable character. * Death Note * D.Gray-man ** Allen Walker is a selectable character. * Dragon Ball ** Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo and Gotenks are selectable characters. * Dr. Slump ** Arale Norimaki and Dr. Mashirito are selectable characters. * Eyeshield 21 * Gintama ** Gintoki Sakata is a selectable character. * Hunter × Hunter ** Gon Freecs is a selectable character. * Hikaru no Go * Strawberry 100% * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** Jotaro Kujo (with his Stand, Star Platinum) and Dio Brando (with his Stand, The World) are selectable characters. * Reborn! ** Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada and Reborn form a tag team that can be selected. * KochiKame ** Ryotsu Kankichi is a selectable character. * Mr. Fullswing * Naruto ** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake are selectable characters. * One Piece ** Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Nico Robin are selectable characters. * Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar ** Junichi Jaguar is a selectable character. * Rurouni Kenshin ** Himura Kenshin is a selectable character. * Shaman King ** Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama are selectable characters. * Slam Dunk * Steel Ball Run * The Prince of Tennis * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yugi Mutou is a selectable character. * YuYu Hakusho ** Yusuke Urameshi is a selectable character. Sales information On its first week of availability, Jump Superstars sold 220,912 copiesGamasutra - Japanese Sales Charts, Week Ending August 14th. It was the 19th best-selling game of 2005 in Japan, selling 464,076 copies. Distribution Low-budget video game company Tommo, Inc. had exclusive distribution rights to sell Jump Super Stars (and Jump Ultimate Stars) in North America through retailers such as Best Buy and Fry's Electronics. Many small business also received minimal stock of these games. It is possible that since the Jump series could not be localized in North America due to them being a licensing nightmare, Tommo, Inc. took it upon themselves to sell the games to major retailers with a sticker stating that Japanese is the native language. It is possible that Tommo did this through gray marketing. See also * Jump Ultimate Stars * Battle Stadium D.O.N * Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden * Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin * List of fighting games Release outside Japan Jump Superstars will not be released outside of Japan on account of cross-licensing issues created due to the distribution rights of the several different series being held by numerous anime and manga licensing companies. References External links *Nintendo's Official Website *Official character list sorted by works *Ganbarion's Official Website *IGN complete game guide * Category:2005 video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Bleach games Category:Crossover video games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Naruto games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:One Piece games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Versus fighting games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! video games Category:YuYu Hakusho games fr:Jump Super Stars it:Jump Super Stars ja:ジャンプスーパースターズ pt:Jump Super Stars ru:Jump Super Stars tl:Jump Superstars